Who would have thought?
by Cloner4000
Summary: Tashigi is captured by pirates, how will Zoro rescue her? What happens when the ship explodes and they are in danger of sinking?ZxT with Fluffy on chapter 2. Completed, working on Sequel
1. Just Another Day Well, Not Really

Discalmer- I don't own One Piece..

Title: Who would have thought ?

Summery: Tashigi is captured by pirates, how well Zoro rescue her? Then just like that they will get stuck on yet another islands. What will happen? ZxT

Chapter 1- Just Another Day…Well Not Really

Zoro POV

Zoro thought that today was just another day where can relax sitting near the bow of the ship and take a nap like he always do. Ignoring the ruckus caused by Luffy and his ever continuing battle with Sanji for the key to the fridge. While Chopper are again mesmerized by Usopp's "grand" adventure of his hardened battle. Robin and Nami are relaxing near the orange grove. It really was just another day out in the open sea, but it was about to change.

Just as Zoro was deep asleep, he picked up an foreign noise he squint his eye toward the noise and barely see a small black object moving towards them at high speed.

"Luffy, you might want to check this out" Zoro lazily speak to the Captain, not really worried about the situation.

"OHHHHH" Usopp examine as he look at the ever increasing size of the shadow. Which runs speedily towards them.

"What is that thing?" Sanji now peak over the side of the ship to get a better look, unaware of the sneaky hand of Luffy slowly moving towards the key, until Sanji steps on Luffy's hand hard earning a well grunted scream from Luffy.

"That thing is fast!" Usopp, being a excellent Sniper is able to gauge it's speed as it comes towards them. "Oh my God, they are Pirates!" Usopp spotted an black flag at now clearly a small vessel.

"Pirates! We are doomed" Chopper panicks and run around Zoro distracting from his attempt to sleep.

"Shut up Chopper, We ARE pirates" Zoro sign and yelled at Chopper to calm him down. He then stare at the vessel as it speed across Going Marry. He stop a group of Pirates crowded around something, "Maybe a tresure?" He thought to himself, but as it pass right thourgh him, he spotted a human figure tied up and Shigure.

"Shigure? Wait a minute," Zoro thought to himself. "Isn't that the Katana that Tashigi always bring with her?" It then finally dawn on him what the pirate's cargo was. For some reason Zoro was distraught, "why, she's a marine, who do I even care?" He said quietly to himself.

"Woooooo" Luffy yells happily after the vessel speed past them, " That's was sooo cool, I want one of these!" Luffy jumps up and down in excitement.

"I think those are custom made though" Usopp commented " It would be impossible to buy one ourself or even attempt to make one"

"awwwww" Chopper whined, I want one too,

"I got it!" Luffy yelled at the crew, somehow Zoro feel his stomach churn and eyelash twitching, he open his eye and gaze at Luffy trying to figure out what he want"

"We will just steal it!" Luffy turn his face and stare intently at Zoro, "We need to send someone strong, and survive on islands for day. But Sanji's the cook, and I am the captain so….we will send Zoro"

"Wha.." Zoro didn't even have time to finish before Luffy grab on to him and said "Gum Gum…Catapult" and fling Zoro overboard towards the direction of the vessel.

"What you idiot Now we got to rescue him" Zoro can see an pissed off Nami knock Luffy on the head and he thought to himself " Sometime I just want to slice that air-head up…that implusive baka" Zoro thought bitterly to himself as he fly though the air.

Zoro took the time to rest and reflect back his memory about Tashigi.. and Kuina.

"Why does she have to look to her. The similarity is uncanny." He had fought her at Loguetown, where She swears that she will confiscate his Wado Ichimonji from him.

Over his journey Tashigi and her Captain Smoker have chased Straw Hat Crew everywhere. However, when lay helpless at Alabasta, she had saved them, he could hear her indigant cries then and he felt a sharp pain at his chest at seeing someone so broken by her belief. She seemed so helpless and yet cute at the same time, Zoro doesn't know it's because she look so much like Kuina and that he just acting irrationally, but he also know what she have enough distinct personality to qualify her for a whole different person.

Zoro's thought was disrupted by the vessel coming into sight, well more likes ships. "So that's where it was going, looks like a whole pirate gang's here, great" Zoro thought sourly to himself and prepare himself for the oncoming battle.

Tashigi's POV

"How can I be so stupid" Tashigi thought to herself, angry at her clumsiness, know that she's captured by some half-ass pirates, if only she had see that banana peels.

Flashback

It was about 3 hours ago, when she led a small Squad of Marines on a patrol in one of the port town they landed. Unknown to them though, another Pirate gang had already landed and are enjoying themselves in the bar when she stumble into them. They were outnumber and knowing that stay and fight would get them all killed she force the marines to retreat while she hold the pirates back. The Marine knowing how stubborn Tashigi are listen and run for dear life as Tashigi skillfully cut down any pirates intending to pursue them.

It took a while for Tashigi to realize that the pirates are actually quite weak and none of them are capable of avoiding and prying more then a couple of her slashes from Shigure. But then she had to step on that banana peel on the ground and then hit the brick wall on the opposite of the street, completely knocking her out. By the time she came to, she's tied up and put on this weird vessel traveling toward somewhere

End of Flashback

The noise winds down as the vessel slows down and then a complete stop, then she was roughly throw onto the deck on a moderate-sized pirate ship. Despite the advance technology these pirates have, they probably have a crew of around 250, nothing she haven't dealt with before, if only she could lay her finger on her Shigure.

"Now let's be nice to our little guest huh?" Tashigi heard one of a obnoxious pirates smirk slyly at her. It was then she realize how vulnerable a position she was in, absolutely defenseless and left to the mercy of a group of pirate with very questionable honor code, but then again who can expected pirates to act like gentlemen? They are all alike, Tashigi thought bitterly.

Tashigi watch in horror as the pirates form a circle around her, smirking and holding a short dagger. "It's been a while since we have any women around here" Said one of the pirates, follow by various grunts from other pirates as he advance slowly towards her.

"Don't you dare to come closer" Tashigi scream back at the pirates trying to keep them away. But it only excites the pirate more as he grab on to one of Tashigi's legs.

"Help" Tashigi closed her eyes and wait for the inevitable, but the only person her mind can focus on is Zoro. 'Why? Did I really hate him that much? Even before I died, he's the only thing on my mind….huh?' Tashigi's thought was suddenly disrupted as she saw something fling across the air. The pirates howl in surprise at the "thing" and turn their attention towards the "thing". It turn out, the "thing" is just Zoro. 'Oh, it's only him, I wonder why he's here….ZORO?' Tashigi was stunned as Zoro stare back at her and as if understand the situation, unsheathe his three katana and poise a fighting pose.

The pirates blindly charge Zoro, like sheep to the slaughter house. One by one, they were cut down by Zoro, except this time he leaves no mercy, he didn't just graze them like Tashigi had seem him doing, but he just slice them up, the upper deck of the ship was cover in blood.

Tashigi stare in disbelief at the scene before her, 250 pirates slayed effortlessly by one man. The laughter of the pirates are replaces by screams of pain and horror as men stand transfixed or chocking in his own blood. Just like that, the ex-bounty hunter turn pirates slaughter the whole crew. It's not like Tashigi feel sorry for them or anything, after all they had done terrible things to her. But she had never expected Zoro to act like this, acting in so contort in bloodlust and pain.

Zoro POV

Zoro stares transfix at the scene before him, blood splatter at every corner of the ship and mutilated bodies lay around him. 'How can I lose it? It's not my first time to kill anybody, but to slaughter them like this, even if they are pirates why?' Zoro's thought was disrupted as he looks at the shaking figures of Tashigi, tied to a post of the ship, with a expression he couldn't decipher and in tatter cloth. 'That's right, how dare they lay a finger on Tashigi, they deserved to die, wait why do I even care? They could've kill her and then I would never have to face her again. So why did I lose it?'

"Cut me lose you idiot" Tashigi yelled at Zoro to untie her, glad that she seem so upbeat, he jog quickly by her side and cut the rope that tie her down. "Thanks, Zoro you save me. But that doesn't me I've given up on our duel yet, I won't rest until I've reclaim Wadou Ichimonji from you"

"Yeah whatever" Zoro sign exasperatedly and look around the ship ignoring her. Tashigi was mad at Zoro for ignoring her and stare at him with a deadly glare. "Look at that green hair lunatic, his eyes..I could just look into it whole day…wait what I am thinking. Ahhh, I must be losing it"

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, Zoro caught one pirates moving towards the gunpowder storage and in his hand a lighted torch. "Shit, get down" Zoro repeated as he push Tashigi on to the ground cover her body with his as debris and shrapnel fly overhead some hitting Zoro's back, grinding his teeth, Zoro hang onto Tashigi for dear life as the ship rock back and forth from the blast and moan menacingly.

Tashigi's POV

Tashigi slowly open her eyes and survey the damage, noticing that half of the ship is blow off and the wreck is taking in water fast. And of coarse Zoro laying on top of her, their eyes met and they quickly separated, each hiding their faces now red with blush from each other.

"I think we should escape" Tashigi said sheepishly avoid looking at Zoro in the eye.

"Yeah, there's a boat just outside of the ship, if we can get there, it's that way" Zoro pointed to starboard and Tashigi can barely see the shape of the small vessel that brought her in.

"Alright, She walks towards the vessel as she stand up and pat herself clean of the dust, she shift his eye uncontrollable at Zoro, who currently if looking around aimlessly.

"Here take this", he said as he handed her all three of her katana. "What? Why?" Tashigi is taken back from his actions. She stare as Zoro rushed back into cabin of the burning ship.

'What is that idiot doing?' Tashigi thought as she chased after him, "you are going to get yourself killed!" She call out after him as he enter what used to be a rather fancy decorated room, but now a burning inferno.

"This, I can't believe you forgot about it" Zoro reply impatiently as he handed her Shigure. "What? How did you know?" Tashigi stutter as she remember her prized katana, in the previous confusion, he had completely forgot about it. She was about to leave it behind, she would never forgive herself if she did that.

"Come on, let get out of here" Zoro pull her hand unconsciously as he run across the hall way of the burning ship, completely ignorant of Tasigi's face which are know as red as the fire around them, her heart racing to a record speed. 'Why do I feel this way? I've never felt so embarrassed yet so happy before, not to mention I am in a middle of a firestorm' He thought was cut off as a ceiling of the hall way collapsed, trapping them.

Zoro's POV

Zoro clicks his tongue at the sight in front of him, they were trapped and the ship is sinking fast, he has to think something before they are engulf by either water or flames.

"Today is definitely not just another day" He thought bitterly to himself.

Author's Note: So how about it? It's my first time writing anything non-WWII, and I probably still need a lot of work. But I like anime so much it's like my soul. I hope to finish this story soon. I don't want it to be too long because I don't have too much time for it. Probably around 5 chapters, depends on how I write. English is not my native language so grammar mistake is a must. Just ignore them, or correct them yourself and send it to me lol. The more people review the faster I'll write.


	2. Intertwined Fate

Chapter 2 Intertwine Fate (Remade)

Zoro's POV

Zoro stands in front of the debris blocking their way, pondering their alternatives, seeing them, he unsheathe his three katana and using one of his techniques slashes a high-pressure air through the hallway, knocking away debris and extinguish fires. Tashigi watched in amazement, 'I thought my skill with the katana is sufficient, but I never know anyone with this kind of skill' Tashigi thought to herself as Zoro keep pulling her through the ships.

Just as they almost make it to the top, the plank they step on give away and they plunge into the ship, Zoro is able to catch Tashigi with one hand while holding on at the edge.

Zoro tries to pull Tashigi up, but can't get enough momentum to follow though.

"You ought to go on a diet" Zoro joked to Tashigi, surprised by his ability to joke at such a life and death situation, and prepare himself for the witty remark she's throw back at him.

"Yeah, you are right, I am just a burden. I have no right to wish for your help" Tashigi reply with a hint of sadness in her tone as she tried to let go off Zoro's hand so that Zoro can pull himself up, but was surprise to find out that the moment she let go, Zoro grabs harder onto her wrist preventing her from falling.

"Who give you permission to let go? I don't remember saying I would let you go, did I?" Zoro reprise Tashigi in a stern yet cheerful voice to try to sooth her.

"But I'll just drag you down" Tashigi cry out in despair, "I am just a burden, you said women can never become a swordsman, you think that it's just a fantasy, you can even look me in the face"

"I don't mean it like that, it's just….every time I look at your face, my head hurts, my logic broke down and my hurt race and pained…I don't know what to do" Zoro yelled back at Tashigi as his voice gradually reduce to a whisper.

"………"Tashigi was stunned by the words; she had thought that Zoro is just another heartless pirate who kill for a living, never have any sort of emotion. Sure she had fancy Zoro to have some sort of emotion or maybe she had hoped, but she just dismisses it as fantasy until now.

Zoro's hand slips a little and they plunge several inches, wood splinters dug into Zoro's hand, but he held on. "I promised myself that I would be the best swordsman alive, but I also promised that I would never let her or anybody I care for die, I am not about to break that promise"

Tashigi's POV

To say Tashigi is surprised would be an understatement, 'Zoro actually cared about someone, and to think that I was one of them'…Tashigi's heart was filled with joy but at the same time the realization that she too, care about him and wanted him to live.

"I also made a promise to myself" Tashigi calmly told Zoro, "That I would retrieve all the famous katana from the hands of evil, and to prove that justice exist, but I see marine doing is hiding the truth and shielding the evil and rich while watching you and your crew serving justice and saving country after country. You have no idea what it's like to have your belief taken away, broken down into so many pieces. I want to hate you for breaking my belief, I really thought I do, but now…I don't know what I believe anymore. I have no goal left, but Zoro, you still haven't complete your promises, that why you should live"

With that, She carefully lift her face up and stare at Zoro one last time, before she lean her face at Zoro's hand looking for the last bit of warmth, before she force Zoro to let go of her hands, and dropped into the darkness below.

Tashigi closed her eyes thinking through her decisions to let go. 'I wonder if Zoro can escape? I wouldn't want that Wadou Ichimonji to sink into the bottom of the ocean; it would have been a shame'

Suddenly Tashigi feel something around her and open her eyes in shock to see Zoro right next to her. "What did you think you are doing, dropping off like that" said a very pissed Zoro.

Zoro's POV

"I told you I got a promise to keep, and I wasn't going to let anyone break it, even if it's you" Zoro reply with a stern look on his face as he embrace himself around Tashigi and anticipate for the fall.

"What could possibly be more important then being the best swordsman in the world? Huh? Don't lied to me….I can't be that important to you" Tashigi's eye is filled with tears as she pounds on Zoro's chest and cries her heart out.

"You" was the short reply Zoro gave Tashigi before they plunged into the water-filled hull of the burning pirate ships.

As they plunge into water, Zoro holds Tashigi with one hand while the other reach for his Katana as he attempts to hack open the side of the hull. As Zoro set to perform one of his Katana skills.

However, Zoro forgot the water pressure from the outside and once he broken a large enough hole, debris and waters continue to pour into the hull at a faster speed.

Despite the obstacles Zoro carefully navigate through debris avoiding being hit while working on swimming to the side.

Perhaps it's because he's so intent on getting out of here, he didn't notices as he hit himself on the head near the edge of the opening, knocking himself out.

Tashigi's POV

Tashigi can feel Zoro's grip loosen as he drag her across the water, She quickly look up to see Zoro choking in the water and fall unconscious. "Zoro!" She frantically shakes Zoro to try to wake him up, but it's useless as bubbles continue to escape from his mouth, realizing it might be too late, Tashigi swim towards the surface while dragging Zoro, as she try her best to hold her own breath and not pass out.

"Almost there" Tashigi thought to herself as the light grow brighter and brighter and finally with a loud gasp she inhales the fresh air as the surface welcomes her. Looking around she quickly saw one of the small boats that she was brought in and drag now motionless Zoro on to it.

Tashigi quickly check Zoro's pulse and breath, although she can feel some slight beating, but Zoro's not breathing and his face is starting to turn green from the lack of oxygen.

"You can't die Zoro, not after what you said….Please…wake up!" Tashigi whispers to Zoro as she tries to pump Zoro's chest to push out the water. Little by little, Tashigi felt Zoro's heart getting stronger and starts to move as Zoro sputter out the seawaters he took in. Finally, Tashigi feels Zoro moving and his eye slows open, revealing a weary orb.

Zoro's POV

'Huh? Where am I?' Zoro thought to himself as he tries to adjust to the bright sunlight, but he was distracted as droplets of water hit him. He look up to see a crying Tashigi above his face as tears continue to drop.

"You don't look too well" Zoro commented sarcastically as he struggles to sit up, but Tashigi's arm holds him down, preventing him from moving at all. "err, I think you could let go now" Zoro was thinking what kind of follow up remark he should use before his vision darkens again as Tashigi lean over him and starts to wail, tears flowing in earnest.

Tashigi's POV

Try as she may, Tashigi can't seem to stop her tears at all, not that she really cared, the way Zoro laying against her make her felt so comfortable and warm despite the chilly winds and their damp clothes. Mixed emotions hit her as her heart raced at their close proximity. Suddenly realize that her damp shirts are quite revealing, she yelp and let go of Zoro, trying to cover herself. Now blush in deep red, Tashigi is able to some what control he tears, as embarrassments replaces guilt. As Tashigi tries her best to cover herself, She was abruptly cut off as Zoro sits up in the cramps boat and turn around to bear hug her. Tashigi was shocked, but she quickly relaxed into his embraces as she closed her eyes and smiles tears forming at the end of her eyes, but at least this time, it was the tears of happiness.

Zoro's POV

Zoro have no idea what came over him as he felt Tashigi's hand left his body, he felt suddenly very vulnerable as he looks up to see what happened. Upon seeing the embarrassed face of Tashigi, something in Zoro's brain snapped and Zoro just hug Tashigi into a tight embrace before his brain really register anything.

"I am Sorry... I shouldn't have done that" Zoro whisper to Tashigi apologetically, although he made no attempt to let go. Tashigi just hug him even harder, although perhaps a little to hard, causing Zoro to gag. Tashigi quickly tries to loosen her grip, but Zoro places his hand on her back to stop her. "Please, don't let go, I am fine really, I am sorry I made you worried"

"Stop that...please, it's all my fault. If only I hadn't step on that banana peel" Tashigi fumbles over her wording as she stutter out one reason after another. "I almost killed you! Why did you have to jump after me?"

"I thought I told you already, it's because of you, I can't live knowing that I had let you go, besides, I get to meet you right? We haven't seen each other for a long time. I can't believe how much I really missed you"

"But you could have died! Why did you have to hit your head?"

Zoro respond by pulling out Tashigi's wet glasses from his pocket and handed it to her.

"I was trying to get your glasses, and I didn't notices what's in front of me. So Stop it, okay? Besides I can to see your smiles. And your beautifully revealing body" Zoro adds the last comment to try to tick Tashigi off to cheer her up, but he got much more then he bargain for.

As Zoro open his eyes he was surprise to see Tashigi's face right in front of him, before he can say anything, Tashigi close in their distances as Zoro felt Tashigi's soft lip touching his, as she forcefully pushes forward.

Zoro find Tashigi's hands and clasps them tightly together as his minds goes blank, trying to register his feelings.

Tashigi's POV

"You pervert" She hums jokingly into Zoro's month, hoping he can hear her. However, Zoro took the chance as he push his tongue into Tashigi's month, earning a surprised sign from her as their tongues intertwine and locked together. Each relaxing in their arms as their kisses last what seems like forever.

Finally, both of them break apart from lack of air, faces flushed from embarrassment and bloods rushing. For a moment they just stare at each other with mixed expressions, both wondering why the other acted this way.

"I think I am in love" Tashigi whispers as warm ear blow on Zoro's ear, making him tremble.

"You know what? I think I do too" Zoro whispers back as he lean down for another kiss from his new found love. Actually, he wasn't surprised at all, because deep down, he know back when they meet Rouguetown that they had fallen for each other. Perhaps it's fate that they met today, maybe today isn't so bad after all! Zoro thought as he deepen the kiss and bit on Tashigi's lips savoring every moment they had together.

THE END…..of part I

Author's Notes: Well I actually didn't plan on this ending here now, but it just seems so natural to end here. Don't worry though. I know for sure I'll write a sequel to this, maybe while they wait for rescue and getting stuck on an island…I guess I sort of cut my original plan into pieces. At least it's better then cliffhangers.

It's my first time writing any serious fluff and kissing scene, while I did refer to other work, I hope I didn't do such a bad job.

I seriously need to work on action scene, but that's not really the point of this fic.


End file.
